Como matar Hermione Granger em dez passos
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Harry Potter é por demais um "bom partido" para se encontrar solteiro. É uma pena que mais de uma pessoa tenha finalmente notado isso...
1. Chapter 1

**Como Matar Hermione Granger – em dez passos**

_Amor não é uma competição (mas estou vencendo)_

----------

**Sinopse: **Harry Potter é por demais um "bom partido" para se encontrar solteiro. É uma pena que mais de uma pessoa tenha finalmente notado isso...

**Nota da autora:** Eu sou insana. Completamente. De modo que não posso parar minha compulsão por Harry e Hermione. Sinto muito se você for como eu, porque estou a mexer com a cabeça deles. Outra vez. Infelizmente, eu gosto mais disso do que deveria...

----------

**B Á S I C O **_(tenha em mente, por favor)_ :

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem. Revoltante, eu sei. Eu _ainda_ estou tentando lidar com isso.

**Quanto ao título:** Realmente, ele só quer demonstrar revolta. Por que? Você verá (rs). Então, não, não vou mostrar dez passos para matar a Herms.

**Spoiler:** Do primeiro até sétimo livros, excetuando-se o epílogo.

**Classificação:** Até onde eu sei, PG-13. Mas só Deus sabe o que pode acontecer por aqui. Eu pretendo, no entanto, seguir essa classificação.

**Advertências:** Pode conter linguagem obscena. Atualizações eventuais.

**Observação:** Eu queria _muito_ ter terminado "Meu Marido Até a Poeira Abaixa" (mesmo agora, quando ela está na reta final - graças a Deus) antes de postar essa fic. Porque, de longe, este é um projeto trabalhoso e - doente - da minha parte. Mas eu não resisti. Espero que se divirta por aqui.

**Shipper:** Até o momento P.O/Harry/Hermione

* * *

**Prólogo**

Eu a teria adorado em qualquer outra época, verdade seja dita. Ela tem estilo. É também uma adversária incrivelmente talentosa e criativa. Quem poderia me culpar por querê-la morta e enterrada?

Hermione Granger é o tipo de mulher que você nunca irá esquecer – não importa o quanto tente – quando ela decidir entrar em sua vida, seja você homem ou mulher. E não é que ela fosse o espécime mais lindo da raça humana, ela não poderia sequer ser considerada uma "beldade" (apesar de definitivamente longe do comum, devo admitir); mas resplandecia. Onde quer que estivesse.

É o tipo de pessoa a qual voluntariamente todos depositam confiança. Sempre encantadora e afável com todos. Prestativa e com um sorriso especialmente guardado para lhe confortar... Altruísta, dedicada, elegante, diplomática, inteligente... Enfim, era o tipo de mulher que te enervava só de olhar _e_ que você não gostaria que estivesse perto de seu namorado – não que ela fosse tentar roubá-lo, o problema era que ele provavelmente cairia de amores por ela, assim que ela piscasse seus encantadores olhos cor de chocolate.

Nada disto teria me importado realmente. Não, se ela não tivesse atravessado meu caminho, se não tivesse me desafiado, se não tivesse deixado claro que ela queria _meu_ namorado. E que estava disposta a usar toda e qualquer artimanha que sua mente incrivelmente perspicaz (seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira _distinta_, não era de se estranhar que atraia alguns homens como luz atraia insetos), mas terrivelmente calculista pudesse planejar.

Bem, eu teria adorado qualquer tipo de jogo também – eu confiava plenamente em minhas capacidades, e minha mente é tão obscuramente calculista quanto se pode _não_ desejar - _Se_ ela quisesse jogar, o que não era o caso. Se ela estivesse colocando todas as cartas na mesa, também não era o caso.

Hermione queria me fazer desistir antes mesmo dele ser realmente meu. Se ela me conhecesse, ela saberia que era impossível, que eu nunca desisto antes de tentar.

Cada ação dela quer demonstrar que eu não faço parte, que não sou suficientemente boa para estar ao lado dele. Que eu não posso resistir a tamanha pressão.

Quem diria que havia uma mente perversa por trás de toda aquela aura angelical? Não Harry. "Todos a amavam e se não o faziam, um dia iriam", era o que Harry dizia. Ele sempre falava dela.

A principio, parecia um teste; para ver se eu merecia estar ao lado de seu melhor amigo (totalmente aceitável). Eu poderia entender isso. Mas apenas sob o primeiro olhar que ela dirigiu a Harry, oh, eu sabia que ela era um problema. Era suavidade e admiração misturados a altas doses de possessão que se encontravam nele. Distinto de todos os olhares que ela dispensava para qualquer outra pessoa que estava a nossa volta.

Ela também havia me medido, discretamente. E finalmente me ofereceu um sorriso desconcertante, como se eu fosse uma visita, como soubesse que eu estaria de partida – mais cedo ou mais tarde, não faria diferença - e voltou-se para Harry com um outro sorriso.

Agora eu sei que ela tem um sorriso totalmente guardado somente para Harry. E braços que sempre esperavam para enlaçá-lo e confortá-lo. Olhares, palavras (e tons) e toques.

Eu queria suas mãos longe dele e que toda a intimidade tão aparente deles desaparecesse no ar. Eu queria que Harry não fosse tão pendente dela, queria que ela não fosse sua melhor amiga. Queria não dar importância para como ela tinha liberdade com ele. Queria não ver como Harry fazia suas vontades sem perceber. Queria não reparar que ele também a amava. Queria muitas coisas. Acho que, acima de tudo, eu a queria derrotar.

-------- x --------

Hermione deu de ombros antes de retrucar sob os olhares das amigas:

-Não tenho nada contra "Free", a não ser o fato de ter me atravessado o caminho. Ela poderia ter sido uma boa amiga, se deixássemos de lado o quando ela pode ser arrogante algumas vezes.

-Isso e o fato de que ela estar com Harry.

Hermione riu e assentiu. – Isso e o fato dela estar com Harry.

-Ela é terrivelmente não apropriada para ele.

Hermione franziu o cenho. – Do que está falando, Gina? Ela é boa - a ruiva a encarou chocada. – Sejamos realistas: ela não está interessada em seu dinheiro, pois é uma herdeira. Ela tem boa aparência e é inteligente, ou não estaria na mesma equipe de Harry. Ela não hesitou em nenhum momento sob minhas provocações. _E_ ela definitivamente gosta de Harry. Ela é boa. Deus, ela é muito boa – a morena acrescentou ponderativa.

-Hermione? – Gina parecia que ia enfartar.

-O único problema é que um "excede as expectativas" não é suficiente – a morena comentou antes de examinar seu suco de morango sem interesse, deixá-lo de lado e se afastar para a cozinha atrás de um chá; deixando para trás uma Gina gargalhando e uma Luna ligeiramente preocupada.

-É fácil perceber por que Hermione está tão... frustrada. Toda aquela estória da "nova namorada" está acabando com ela.

Gina lançou um olhar à amiga loira e sorriu com maldade. – _Pobrezinha_, Herms vai acabar com ela.

Luna pigarreou. Ela provavelmente também estaria se divertindo se não tivesse a alarmante sensação de que alguém ia ser morto no final.

O que Harry iria fazer depois que Hermione fosse presa? Ele ia ficar arrasado! Segundos depois ela relaxou: o que quer que Hermione fizesse, ela nunca seria pega.

-------- x --------

Quando Hermione finalmente ficou sozinha, ela estava mentalmente esgotada. Gina estivera todo tempo esmiuçando aquela total babaquice de namoro. Bem, aquilo não era o fim. Não estava sequer perto disto. E só aconteceria quando ela pusesse o ponto final.

A morena deixou a mente em branco enquanto deixava-se cair em sua cama após um prolongado banho. Ela fechou os olhos com um sorriso torto, o cheiro de Harry a envolvendo desde o momento em que se deitara.

Ele dormira ali na noite anterior. Sendo o dia do mês em que dividiam a cama e assistiam a quantos filmes pudessem aguentar antes de cair no sono. E nada os faria quebrar aquela que era apenas uma das inúmeras tradições do casal de amigos.

[Flash]

Harry sorriu sob o olhar da amiga, os braços dele ao redor da cintura dela; a morena encontrava-se entre suas pernas, seu dorso sobre o torso dele.

-Não se preocupe.

-Você _avisou_ a ela? – Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha, sua cabeça encostando no ombro dele para fitá-lo.

-Não... pois não havia necessidade.

-Se não haveria problemas, por que não disse a ela?

-Você quer que eu avise agora?

A morena virou os olhos. – Eu apenas não quero que minta pra ela. Free parece ser uma boa menina, não vamos magoá-la mais que o necessário – disse. - Fazendo assim, parece que quer esconder uma parte de você dela.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar e suspirou. – Eu só não quero que mais ninguém toque em nosso tempo. Se eu falasse, era como se eu estivesse pedindo permissão. O que definitivamente não estava fazendo. Eu não preciso da autorização de qualquer pessoa para estar com você. Não devo satisfações a ninguém.

Hermione acariciou sua face com os dedos. – Eu sei, querido. Eu entendo. Apenas não crie casos por coisas tolas.

-Só estou defendendo um ponto de vista.

Hermione o encarou como se estivesse olhando para uma criança que achava que tudo era simples. – Como quiser, Harry.

Foi a vez dele virar os olhos. – Não se preocupe.

Ela meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Eu não o faço. Mas você deveria...

Harry ignorou o aviso com um sorriso e depositou um pequeno beijo nos lábios da morena, como para reafirmar o fim da discussão.

[Fim do Flash]

Então, quem poderia culpá-la por não estar preocupada?

_Be __careful with me  
I'll burn you  
I'll twist you and I'll leave you  
And you'd better beware  
Because I can't stop it  
And neither can you  
I think that the best would be  
To stay away from me_

_'Cause I'll make you hurt  
Without even trying  
And I'll make you cry  
And I'm sorry_

(Make you Hurt – Hana Pestle)

* * *

(continua)

-------

**Who the hell is 'Free'? **Free é uma de minhas adoráveis - dependendo do ponto de vista - P.O's. No próximo capítulo estarei lhes fazendo uma apresentação decente. Eu acho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem. E, eu acredito, nunca me pertencerão. Ainda assim, eu gosto de me divertir com esses personagens. Não me processe.**

* * *

**Esclarecimentos:**

**A fic é um tanto aleatória. **

**Quero dizer, enquanto Free está falando o que aconteceu, Hermione está no presente, isto é, ela diz o que está acontecendo. De modo que, enquanto vemos como Free chegou até Harry, Hermione está nos mostrando o que exatamente ela está fazendo para chegar até nosso quero bruxo. **

**Realmente espero que fique claro com o passar dos capítulos. Odeio isso, mas estou indo e voltando na estória. Então... por favor, prestem atenção. Estou fazendo isso porque, do contrário, bem, iria demorar muito para todos os personagens entrarem na estória. E então seria um Harry/P.O e não um triângulo, como eu desejo. **

**O.O - Triângulo? **

**Yeah. Muha. Muhauhauhauhauha. -_-**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora**: Ok. Eu admito. É isso. Eu não sei lidar com personagens em primeira pessoa. E para me sentir bem, preciso de capítulos em terceira pessoa. De modo que a estória possa fluir como imaginei. Vamos lá então, vamos organizar isso (ou não...);

**Observação: Isso nunca foi betado! E esse capítulo tem dois pontos de vista. O onisciente e o de Hermione.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo um**

_Quatro formas de ódio. Quatro motivos para odiá-la._

Harry Potter era um homem incrível. E só Merlin sabe que tê-lo como namorado era quase uma benção divina. Infortunamente, ele é um espécime único.

**1 - Gina Weasley**

Hermione deixou que ele a segurasse em seus braços, sorriu devagar e inclinou a cabeça para lhe falar ao ouvido. Harry riu alegremente, seus braços inconscientemente apertando-a mais e a morena suspirou contente, suas mãos serpenteando às suas costas para envolvê-lo pelo pescoço. O abraço ainda mais intimo quando seus corpos perdiam os centímetros de distância confortável. Free observava a interação deles ao sofá tentando não franzir o cenho.

-Eles estão apenas se cumprimentando – Luna comentou suavemente, retirando-a do desagradável estado em que se encontrava.

-Perdão? – indagou, voltando-se para a loira.

Luna sorriu. – Eles estão com saudades – explicou. – Faz quase um mês que não se vêem. Harry não se sente... – Luna franziu o cenho procurando a palavra certa. – "Muito disposto" quando não pode ver se Hermione está bem. O mesmo para ela. Eles são superprotetores.

-Se por "não muito disposto" você quer dizer "irascível", "irracional" e "cretino", eu concordo plenamente – Gina, divertida, se sentou ao lado de Luna, batendo levemente no pé da loira para que lhe cedesse espaço.

-Bem... Ele pode se tornar um pouco ansioso e

Gina ergueu a sobrancelha para a amiga, ignorando propositalmente que estava interrompendo uma conversa. – Você é tão adorável, Luna – comentou virando os olhos. – Mas não amenize o lado dele para Free. Ela, por trabalhar com ele, já deve ter se dado conta que ele provavelmente passou toda essas semanas sendo intragável – Gina lançou um olhar para Free, desafiando-a a contestá-la.

-Ele parecia um pouco mais... tenso – retrucou, odiando-se por confirmar as suspeitas de Gina.

"Tenso" era amenizar todo o comportamento de Harry. Ele estivera rígido e monossilábico por _semanas_. Então ela descobrira, bem ali, que tudo isso era culpa de Hermione Granger. E porque ela não estava ao redor dele para que soubesse que ela não havia perdido um único fio de cabelo. Isso era _perfeito_. Realmente magnífico.

Satisfeita consigo mesma, Gina sorriu:

-Às vezes eu penso que ela poderia amarrá-lo a própria cama...

-Gina – Luna advertiu lançando um olhar de desculpas para Free. Gina sequer fingiu remorso enquanto lançava um olhar malicioso para o casal de amigos afastado.

–Você não pode negar Luna, eles estão com aquele olhar de sexo. Eles sempre fazem isso quando

-Ginny! – desta vez Luna a interrompeu com secura atípica.

-Oh! Sinto muito – comentou, sem realmente parecer culpada, Free percebeu.

Gina sabia que Harry e Free estavam saindo e, ainda assim, fazia seus comentários "elucidativos". Free sabia que ela queria irritá-la, mas não iria lhe dar o prazer... Por isso, ofereceu à ruiva um sorriso, como se realmente não tivesse prestado atenção em qualquer comentário seu.

Tudo foi por água a baixo quando, ao lançar um olhar para Harry e Hermione, observou os lábios dele afastando-se dos dela. Pestanejar e franzir o cenho foram reações involuntárias. Voltando à conversa ao seu redor, notou que Gina a olhava com um sorriso de conhecimento.

Ela odiava Gina Weasley.

**- _(Hermione Granger)_ -**

-Ela é absolutamente irritante! – Gina resmungou em meu ouvido como um alerta antes de se afastar. – Mione, preciso de sua ajuda – e sem cerimônia tomou minha mão e me arrastou para longe de todos.

-Gina! Qual é o seu problema?

-Eu não gosto daquela mulher – franziu o nariz.

Sorri. – Quem não percebeu isso ainda? Você precisa se controlar, Harry ficará muito chateado com você.

Gina suspirou, assombrando distraidamente uma mexa de seu cabelo. - Eu disse que já havíamos sido namorados - Ela sorriu perversamente.

-Oh?

-Mas Harry estragou tudo – ela virou os olhos. – Dizendo que aconteceu há muito tempo atrás. Harry já foi mais divertido.

-_Ele gosta dela, Gina_ – murmurei. – Não seja tão desagradável.

-Você me assusta falando assim. Como se realmente também não se importasse. Como se fosse deixar essa relação patética seguir em frente.

Suspirei cansada. – Eu acabo de chegar de uma missão terrivelmente exaustiva, preciso de um tempo para respirar e me adaptar. _Eu estou tão cansada, Ginny_.

-Então você deveria descansar um pouco – Harry disse as minhas costas, quase nos fazendo saltar de susto.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Harry? – Gina indagou.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – É a minha casa? Minha biblioteca? – Gina estreitou a vista e Harry sorriu me lançando um olhar. – Só queria ter certeza que está tudo bem.

-Oh, você precisa de mais um abraço _amigável_ para ter certeza disso? – Gina perguntou zombeteira e riu sob meu olhar de desagrado. – Eu vou deixá-los a sós, antes que eu vomite por conta de tanto mel escorrendo pelo canto de suas bocas – ela acrescentou cinicamente, rindo ainda mais.

-Qual é o problema dela? – indaguei, ao me sentar numa das poltronas do local.

Harry deu de ombros, sentando-se ao meu lado. Instintivamente me aconcheguei a ele, minha cabeça em seu ombro e meus olhos fechados por reflexo, ele me abraçou de lado. – Você deveria descansar.

-Hmm. Eu vou, em um minuto.

Eu ainda pude ouvir indistintamente o riso de meu amigo antes de cair no sono.

* * *

**2 - A cozinha maldita**

Luna Lovegood não era de todo má. Ela tentava ser agradável e prestativa, assim como buscava ser conciliadora na relação conturbada que Free tinha com Gina.

-Você _cozinhou_ para ele? Na _cozinha_ dele? Ele deixou você fazer isso?

-Não. – Free franziu o cenho, lançando um olhar abismado para Luna. – Não – afirmou. – Eu realmente cozinhei para ele, mas foi na minha casa.

-Oh, ah. Entendo – Luna parecia constrangida.

Ficara muito entusiasmada ao imaginar que Free mexera na cozinha de Harry sem o seu prévio conhecimento. Harry era muito "metódico" quando se tratava de sua cozinha... Ele já proibira Ron de entrar nela se não estivesse devidamente acompanhado, por exemplo, por causa de um incidente há algum tempo atrás envolvendo um isqueiro e o aparelho de microondas...

-Mas por que perguntou?

-Harry não gosta que mexam nas coisas dele, na cozinha dele – Ron Weasley explicou divertido. – Por favor, nunca se atreva a entrar lá, sem ele, e _mexer_. Ele _vai_ saber que você esteve lá – Ron disse virando os olhos.

-Bem, desde que você deixa seu rastro por todo o lado, é difícil _não_ saber que você passou por lá – Gina ironizou.

-Ele poderia ser mais compreensivo, sou seu melhor amigo, afinal! Ele não se atreveria a enfeitiçar Hermione, por exemplo – ele se queixou.

-Hermione não deixaria a cozinha dele uma catástrofe.

-Eu só quero direitos iguais!

-Aos dela? – Gina indagou com incredulidade. E, depois de lançar um olhar para o irmão, que retribuiu com um erguer de sobrancelha, eles riram.

-Eu sei. Piada estúpida.

-Definitivamente – Luna retrucou distraidamente. – Além disso, vocês sabem que ela não mexe nos instrumentos dele.

Ron e Gina gargalharam. –É você quem está dizendo, Luna.

A loira lançou um olhar confuso aos irmãos e depois arregalou os olhos. – Oh, Merlim, vocês dois! Eu não quis dizer sobre sexo. Eu realmente tenho minhas dúvidas sobre esse aspecto – acrescentou ponderativa.

Depois, arrependida, lançou um olhar à Free e suspirou. Ao que parece, ela também não podia manter a boca fechada. Realmente não era da conta dela se Harry e Hermione já haviam feito sexo. E Free não precisava saber também sobre suas suspeitas de que: sim, ela acreditava que eles já haviam feito. Sexo, quer dizer.

-O que eu quero dizer... é que Harry não gosta que mexam nos seus _esquisitos_ instrumentos de cozinha. E que, como Hermione tem pais trouxas, ela sabe lidar com eles, mesmo que ela não mexa... _porque_ ela sabe que Harry é estranhamente ciumento com suas coisas de cozinha.

-Com a cozinha em geral, você quer dizer – Ron resmungou. – Ele a trata como se fosse um maldito santuário. Quase ninguém pode entrar lá.

Gina pigarreou desviando o olhar. Ela sabia porquê, ou ao menos fazia _idéia_; e ainda que ela adoraria jogar na face de Free o seu conhecimento do _porquê_, ela prometera a Hermione que nunca abriria a boca sobre o assunto. A ruiva suspirou descontente. O que você não faz por um amigo...?

Free gostava de Luna, principalmente porque esta deixara claro que, sim, podia se tornar uma boa amiga. Mas que era melhor nunca duvidar de que "lado" realmente estava.

**- (Hermione Granger) -**

Todas as vezes que eu via uma cozinha eu me lembrava de Harry. É patético como eu amo isso, apesar de tudo. Porque, por mais que quisesse evitar, eu não podia. Eu adorava aquele nosso tempo.

Apenas nós dois, uma garrafa de vinho vagabundo ou de um bom vinho, não importava, toda a casa mal iluminada, a exceção da sua cozinha. Fogo brando. Música suave, algumas vezes. E todo o delicioso odor dos temperos de Harry.

Frequentemente encontrava-me sentada sobre seu balcão – meu lugar cativo - com ele de pé, ao meu lado, cortando legumes, incrementando ou criando pratos.

-Ok, experimente isso – Harry falou, assoprando a colher de pau antes de aproximá-la de meus lábios.

Ele me observava sempre atentamente, procurando indícios em minha expressão. Harry sorriu satisfeito quando fechei os olhos e gemi com prazer. Como se isso não fosse inevitável, francamente. Harry era um talento na cozinha, todos sabiam disso.

Ele riu deslizando o polegar sob meu lábio inferior, limpando-o e eu protestei. O gosto desse novo prato marcado em minha boca, eu queria mais. Mas Harry me conhecia melhor, então, aproximou seu dedo de minha boca - eu sequer hesitei em levá-lo à boca e chupá-lo.

Eu podia ver seus olhos escurecerem sob meu movimento e ver sua boca entreaberta levemente, como um pedido. Oh, estaria satisfeita em concedê-lo.

-Isso é delicioso, Harry! – elogiei, depois de me certificar que não havia qualquer vestígio daquele molho em seu dedo.

-_Sim? Deixe-me ver_.

- Aqui - meu dedo perpassou pela colher e deslizou para sua boca, ele segurou meu pulso antes de abrir sua boca sobre mim. Sorrindo, eu trouxe a colher de volta a minha boca com a mão livre.

-_Oh meu Merlim, Mione_ – ele sussurrou roucamente fitando minha boca. Eu sabia _no_ que ele estava pensando e eu queria que ele fizesse. Provar em minha boca.

Mas nós não podíamos.

E ele piscou diversas vezes, antes de soltar meu pulso, voltando-se para a panela no fogo com um suspiro. Perpassei a língua sobre meu lábio inferior, sentindo falta dele.

Logo, nós voltamos a ser Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. De repente, não era tão divertido.

* * *

**3 - Toques**

Free achava que nunca iria compreender Ron Weasley.

Ele parecia odiar e amar Hermione Granger. E, em verdade, era quase perturbador vê-los discutir. Ron tinha o incrível _dom _de transformar Hermione em uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

Começava a achar que eles sentiam _prazer_ em tentar fazer o outro chorar. Não que isso realmente acontecesse. Apesar de que certa vez, e Free não tinha idéia se estava imaginando, vira algo muito semelhante a uma lágrima na face do homem ruivo.

Certa vez, Ron provocara tanto a morena que, Free tinha certeza, Hermione acabaria o enfeitiçando. E não é que ela não desse razão a outra bruxa: Ron podia ser incrivelmente irritante.

Antes que Hermione pudesse ter sua varinha, Harry deslizou as mãos pelos bolsos da amiga e a surrupiou. "Como precaução" ele dissera.

Ao que Hermione respondeu, dando de ombros:

-Você sabe muito bem que eu não preciso de uma varinha para feri-lo, eu posso executar muitos feitiços apenas com minhas mãos - em uma clara ameaça a Ron.

-Mas você não vai - Harry retrucou, suavemente.

Hermione suspirou. - Você terá de me deixar longe dele.

-Eu posso fazer isso - disse com um sorriso, espalmando um beijo de conforto em sua fronte.

Era revoltante como a proximidade deles aumentou a partir daquele momento.

**- (Hermione Granger) -**

Como uma compulsão.

Harry deslizou as mãos por meus braços, entrelaçando as nossas mãos. Ele estava às minhas costas e, por alguma razão, achou que isso iria me impedir de ferir Ron.

-Você sabe que eu posso machucá-lo ainda assim, não é?

-Eu não posso apenas gostar de segurar você? - Ri zombeteira. Harry enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço. – _Está duvidando de mim, senhorita Granger?_

-Apenas quando se trata de defender Ron.

-Eu não preciso que ninguém me defenda!

Suspirei e Harry riu apertando um pouco minhas mãos. – É claro que não, Ron.

* * *

**4 – As camisas dele**

-Vejo que já está melhor!

Harry assentiu. – Tive ajuda.

-Oh, entendo. E... eu fui vê-lo no domingo, a Hermione lhe disse?

–Disse sim. Obrigado, você realmente não precisava...

-Eu queria ficar, mas...

Harry riu. – Mione disse. Ela pode ser muito persuasiva, não é?

Free franziu o cenho.

[Flashback]

Hermione Granger abriu a porta com um bocejo escondido pelas costas da mão livre, sua blusa subindo até o limite da decência. Free não precisava ser genial para estar certa que a morena usava apenas ela.

-Bom dia...?

Hermione passou uma das mãos em seu cabelo emaranhado e sorriu – Entre. Seja bem-vinda, fique a vontade – ela sorriu convidativa, deslizando a mão pela camisa.

-Então é você que está tomando conta dele.

-Eu sempre cuido dele.

-Como Harry está? Eu posso vê-lo? – Free odiou a si mesma por estar pedindo permissão àquela mulher.

-Melhor, graças a Merlim. E, sinto muito, ele está descansando.

-Não, eu só...

-Veja, ele está dormindo. Não há nenhuma utilidade perturbar seu sono, ele não dormiu toda noite.

-Eu não iria acordá-lo.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar, como se ponderasse. – Tudo bem, mas, _por favor_, sem nenhum barulho.

- x -

-_Ele parece bem _– Free murmurou.

Hermione lhe ofereceu um sorriso e olhar arrogante, antes de se voltar para o amigo. – _Ele é muito forte. E destemido –_ acrescentou, afastando com delicadeza os cabelos da testa dele.

-_Sim, eu sei._

–E_ tão incrivelmente tolo_ – a morena sorriu para Free perpassando a mão pelo rosto do homem.

-_Mione... _– o moreno resmungou no sono, segurando a mão dela na sua e virando para o lado.

[Fim do Flashback]

Não, ela não fora persuasiva. Fora "possessiva", " superprotetora" e a tratara como uma visita na casa do cara com que estava saindo. Definitivamente não persuasiva. "Territorial", Free diria.

* * *

(Continua)

**Nota:** Deixe-me saber se você gosta disso ou não. Obrigada por todo e cada comentário!


	3. Chapter 3

**Como Matar Hermione Granger – em dez passos**

_Amor não é uma competição (mas estou vencendo)_

**Sinopse: **Harry Potter é por demais um "bom partido" para se encontrar solteiro. É uma pena que mais de uma pessoa tenha finalmente notado isso...

**Nota da autora:** Eu sou insana. Completamente. De modo que não posso parar minha compulsão por Harry e Hermione. Sinto muito se você for como eu, porque estou a mexer com a cabeça deles. Outra vez. Infelizmente, eu gosto mais disso do que deveria...

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem. Revoltante, eu sei. Eu _ainda_ estou tentando lidar com isso.

**Quanto ao título:** Realmente, ele só quer demonstrar revolta. Por que? Você verá (rs). Então, não, não vou mostrar dez passos para matar a Herms.

**Spoiler:** Do primeiro até sétimo livros, excetuando-se o epílogo.

**Classificação:** Até onde eu sei, PG-13. Mas só Deus sabe o que pode acontecer por aqui. Eu pretendo, no entanto, seguir essa classificação.

**Advertências:** Pode conter linguagem obscena. Atualizações eventuais.

**Shipper:** Até o momento P.O/Harry/Hermione

* * *

**Capítulo dois**

_Free's Version - Ele tinha que ser meu_

* * *

Um belo dia eu decidi que ele já havia curtido o "bode" da separação por tempo demais. A fila tinha de andar, e eu estava particularmente interessada que ela o fizesse: era a próxima – e com a benção de Merlin serei a última – da fila.

Harry Potter passara, milagrosamente, seis meses sem ninguém (nem sequer um rastro singelo de _affair_) desde seu término repentino com Tereza Juanes, administradora sênior do banco Gringotes – esta que, bitoladamente (na minha humilde opinião) tomou a súbita decisão de aceitar a proposta de ir à América do Sul para abrir uma nova filial do banco. _Vá pela sombra, querida_.

E desde então ele tem dedicado seu tempo livre também ao trabalho. O que é todo um desperdício. E o que eu pretendo mudar, tão logo tenha a mais mínima oportunidade.

* * *

Eu não sei quando passei a considerá-lo algo mais que um colega de trabalho que era _muito_ gostoso. Francamente, eu, antes, só o via como uma potencial transa casual, para matar a curiosidade. Você sabe, ele era famoso e eu tinha _curiosidade_ – eu nunca disse que era perfeita. E, ocasionalmente, sempre que lembro desse pensamento, me sinto perversa e superficial.

Por mais que eu recordasse a mim mesma que Harry Potter provavelmente fosse apenas a mistura de um belo espécime masculino, ocasiões favoráveis e muita grana, não conseguia evitar estar orbitando ao seu redor... A principio, inconscientemente, eu nem percebia que frequentava muitos dos lugares onde sabia que o encontraria.

Mais tarde, eu ansiava por ter ao menos um vislumbre dele. Eu sei, patético. Nunca imaginei que sentiria tal prazer – e... _alívio_ - em ao menos vê-lo chegar exausto em um bar ou café, mas são e salvo, de uma missão particularmente difícil. Eu poderia dormir em paz naquela noite.

Cinicamente, imaginava que depois de certo tempo seus "atrativos" perderiam a graça pra mim. Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixava seduzir facilmente por aparências... Do mundo onde eu venho, jogos desses tipos de futilidades sempre acabavam mal, com casamentos fracassados e cheios de remorso. Mas, tontamente, ainda estava lá – onde quer que fosse - para vê-lo chegar a salvo.

Então, tempos atrás, irritada comigo mesma - frustrada por não conseguir entender minha nova _obsessão_. Sim, porque _aquilo_ não podia ser natural – me perguntei: "Por que você está tão ligada num homem que quase não lhe dirige uma palavra? E por que, se você parece tão interessada nele, não investe de uma maldita vez?" E, mais tarde: "O que ele tem demais?"

Essa pergunta me assombrou por eras. Em realidade, até uma noite particularmente ruim para mim.

Eu só estava querendo curtir minha própria dor de cotovelo e milagrosamente não tinha pensando àquele dia uma vez sequer em Harry Potter. (tolamente) Estava me congratulando por _não_ ter pensado nele àquele dia uma vez sequer e, ao mesmo tempo, deprimida por ter levado o fora numa relação que – na minha imaginação perturbada – tinha futuro.

Basta dizer que não estava para conversação, nem sequer com amigos, então eu escapei da acolhedora conversa "vamos odiar o idiota do Greg (meu ex)" que meus amigos mais íntimos queriam me proporcionar com condescendência; e sumi para um lugar que, eu sabia, ninguém ia me procurar, porque eu não costumava frequentar esses ambientes, não se não estivesse em missão de campo.

Era um lugar que eu "paquerava" há tempos, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de ir, não com meus amigos. Que preferiam atravessar a rua a ter de conversar com trouxas. Por alguma estranha razão, eles tinham _medo_ de trouxas. Como se não fossemos nós quem podíamos matar com apenas algumas palavras...

Eu estava lá, há meia hora frente ao barman, no meu segundo copo do uísque mais forte do bar, atrás de uma boa ressaca, quando ele tomou forma ao meu lado.

-Você está me seguindo?

Eu estava tendo um momento de grande auto piedade para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse minha dor e em como tudo era _tão_ injusto para minha pessoa, assim em como coisas como àquelas só aconteciam _comigo_ (naquele momento eu realmente acreditava nisso). Além do mais, não poderiam estar falando comigo, era um bar trouxa, eu não conhecia muitos trouxas, e os que eu conhecia _certamente_ não freqüentavam aquele lugar.

-Não vai me responder?

Confusa, ergui a vista. Só havia duas pessoas no bar além do barman, eu e Harry Potter. Pelo jeito, a história era comigo.

Tornei minha atenção para ele, que não sorria, olhando para frente. Mas eu _sabia_ que era comigo quem falava. Sabia, eu pensei, cedo ou tarde acharia um defeito. _Arrogante nojento_.

Ofendida, ergui a sobrancelha. – Meu Mer... – dei uma espiada no barman, próximo o suficiente de nós. – Deus... Como você é pretensioso. Já parou para pensar que o mundo não gira em torno de seu umbigo? – eu ri sob o assombro mal disfarçado dele. Que merda, eu pensei logo depois, ele havia reparado quanto a "perseguição".

E eu finalmente consegui sua atenção.

-Por que eu estaria seguindo _você_? – perguntei o quão mais depreciativa eu pude ser, encarando-o com desdém. E lá estava o desconcerto dele. Dava pra ler em seu olhar e lábios entreabertos que ele estava a ponto de dizer "Eu matei Voldemort" e então enumerar suas façanhas, obviamente que mudou de idéia. Não era ele afinal o avesso à autopromoção?

Então eu prossegui, no meu fôlego, me sentindo poderosa. - Além disso, eu frequento esse lugar desde sempre – menti descaradamente. - Se você não se incomoda, senhor... – zombeteira, fiz uma reverência. – Eu tenho mais o que fazer - e com meu copo meio cheio, me afastei para estar em uma das mesas, sozinha novamente.

Feliz por tornar à minha miséria. Cheia de indignação por não ter paz sequer para curtir uma fossa.

-Vai se embebedar? – Era ele de novo. Qual era a dele? Eu pensei que tinha sido bem clara sobre não desejar companhia.

-Não ferra – eu resmunguei, observando com desgosto meu copo, meio _vazio_.

Mas ele me ignorou, puxando uma cadeira à mesa e sentando. – O que está fazendo aqui senhorita Demétrio?

Eu fiz uma careta. Por que as pessoas insistem em me chamar assim? Como se a merda do meu sobrenome fosse mais importante do que o que sou. – _Faya_ – murmurei desgostosa.

-O quê?

Suspirei impaciente. – Sou Faya.

-Seu nome é apenas 'Faya'? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha, perspicaz, como se soubesse que virara o jogo. E eu senti meu rosto queimar, enrubescendo terrivelmente.

É _claro_ que meu nome não era "Faya" ou "Free" – como meus parentes infinitos e amigos me chamavam - e eu podia ver que ele sabia disso. Eu teria agradecido a Deus se meu nome fosse somente "Faya". Mas não era.

Meu nome é uma coisa... _Diferente_. Eu penso que mamãe não estava com pleno 'vigor' das faculdades mentais quando infligiu a mim esse castigo.

-O que você tem que ver com isso? – perguntou em azedume, já na defensiva.

-Você nunca me disse seu nome – ele me olhou com seus olhos verdes vibrantes, fingindo-se pensativo. – E nós já trabalhamos em alguns casos, é uma vergonha para mim não conhecê-la "oficialmente", agora que me dou conta – ele me lançou um olhar.

Como pude achá-lo atraente? Eu o odeio.

O fitei com o meu olhar mais sombrio, onde claramente podia se ver "por que, diabos, você não vai embora?"

Ele, por sua vez, me desafiou com o seu provocante "por que _você_ não tenta me fazer ir?".

Qual era a desse cara? Gostava de ser hostilizado ou coisa parecida?

-Tampouco você me disse o seu – eu queria ser o mais desagradável possível. Arrogante, zombeteira, impertinente e desdenhosa. Talvez ele cansasse de mim, pensei esperançosa.

-Você ainda não me respondeu – a voz sensual dele se arrastando, como se cantarolasse. Os olhos dele prendendo os meus.

Eu não pretendia. Respondê-lo, digo.

Mas ele ficou ali, me encarando, esperando. E esperando...

Eu o fitava com desafio – ele _não_ podia me obrigar a dizer nada – e, em contrapartida, os olhos dele encontravam os meus com a paciência de quem tem todo o tempo do mundo, como se estivesse certo da vitória.

Ele não me conhecia...

Então eu me levantei com toda a intenção de ir embora, ele estava me incomodando e eu não era obrigada a partilhar qualquer coisa consigo.

Você pode pensar "por que ela está fazendo essa tempestade? É só um nome". Mas você diz isso porque não é o _seu_ nome.

-O que foi, pequena covarde?

Eu ofeguei, entre pasmada e ultrajada._ Ninguém_ me chamava de covarde ou insinuava. Eu arrisquei meu pescocinho alvo mais vezes que se é aconselhável dizer. Me deixei cair sentada em minha cadeira pela impressão.

Eu expirei. – Meu nome não é exatamente... _corrente_ – acovardada, eu mudo a linha de raciocínio:

-Pode, e deve, me chamar por senhorita Demétrio.

Ok, a verdade é que tenho um _pequeno_ problema pra dizer meu nome para homens bonitos, em principal se estes me despertam o interesse. Não tenho experiências... _gratificantes_ nesse quesito.

E não é como se eu estivesse, ao momento, ao menos, especificamente interessada nele. Mas a beleza do Potter não sumiu por conta da minha antipatia recém-adquirida.

Ele concordou, meneando a cabeça. – Assim que souber seu nome. Não pode ser tão ruim – incentivou ao observar que eu pretendia ficar calada. – É só um nome. Do que você tem medo?

-Eu não tenho medo de nada – afirmei seca e veloz.

Harry continuou com os olhos fitos em mim, rolei os meus:

– É só um nome besta. Por que você se importa?

-Como você disse, é só um nome. Não vou rir.

Crispei os lábios, aborrecida por me deixar levar por sua gentileza. – Você é sempre tão incrivelmente...

-Adorável? – ele tentou, em tom de brincadeira.

Meneei de forma negativa a cabeça. – Intrometido_ e desagradável_, eu diria.

-Você trás a tona o meu melhor – retrucou galante e eu ri, mesmo desconfiada. O que, em nome de Circe, ele poderia querer comigo?

-Frederick, meu nome verdadeiro digo.

E ele riu com incredulidade. Como eu sabia que faria, isso não significa que me doei menos...

Uma gargalhada límpida e contagiante que, em qualquer outra circunstancia, me teria feito acompanhá-lo.

-Você prometeu! – eu era o perfil da indignação.

Acalmando-se e algo arrependido, Harry – para meu total espanto – tocou meus lábios com os dedos de sua enorme mão. Pressionando-os.

-Você está fazendo beicinho – disse suavemente. – Isso não é coisa de uma auror bem treinada, apesar de você ficar ainda mais linda - esqueci toda minha indignação, olhando-o com surpresa. Ele estava flertando? _Flertando comigo?_

Meu Deus, eu sou patética. Mesmo sem querer, eu faço beicinho quando estou desgostosa. É como um tic. Outra maldição herdada da família de mamãe – eu quero dizer, uma maldição adquirida por anos de convivência com a minha mãe.

-Então... Frederick – ele retirou os dedos da minha boca tão rapidamente como o pusera, e eu já estava sentindo falta.

Fechei meus olhos por um segundo, chiando. – Me chame de Faya, Free... Mas, pelo _amor de Merlim_, não me chame assim.

-Por que Free? Ou Faya?

-"Free" é um apelido "carinhoso" dado por meus amigos. Tenho... _problemas_ com relacionamentos sérios - comentei erguendo, por minha vez, a sobrancelha, desafiando-o a comentar, lembrando-me do meu mais recente fracasso. Mas ele não disse nada. Suspirei. – Faya é meu segundo nome.

-É um nome diferente. Fred... _Faya_ – corrigiu sob meu olhar carrancudo. – _Free_ – testou. – Gostei. _Free_ - Harry me fitou ainda curioso.

E eu sorri com pesar, respirando fundo antes de contar a batida história do meu nome:

-Eu não sou uma dessas privilegiadas que tem nomes comuns como "Marie" ou "Daphene", não, mamãe certamente teve alguma estranha espécie de depressão pós-parto e me deu esse nome abençoado, eu sempre soube que ela não gostava de mim... – encarei Harry, que parecia consternado. Ri descaradamente. - Não, é brincadeira... Sou de uma família antiquada, que veio da Alemanha, lá os pais sempre colocam o nome de seus filhos igual ao de seus obstetras... o médico que fez meu parto se chamava "Frederick", mamãe se recusou a mudá-lo para algo mais... feminino, o que seria normal. Ela achava que a tradição deveria seguida a risca, por isso - sorri sem vontade – permaneci Frederick. Eu sempre me perguntei porque uma mãe, sã, colocaria esse tipo de nome em uma criaturinha que não teve culpa por ter nascido – acrescentei, sorrindo para que a expressão culpada dele, provavelmente por ter rido de mim, para demonstrar que não tinha mal.

Afinal, a maioria das pessoas: 1 - Ria da minha cara; 2 - Demonstrava pesar e /ou incredulidade. Nenhuma destas confortáveis. Isso quando não achavam que eu tinha... bem, você sabe, mudado de "time", sem alterar o nome.

-E o que faz aqui?

Uma expressão sombria fincou em minha face. - Você não acha que fez perguntas demais?

-Sou curioso – disse dando de ombros.

-Pois eu não – retruquei áspera. Então acrescentei, com maldade: - Vim apenas para ficar sossegada, sabe? Sem pessoas me importunando...

Harry riu novamente. Era um homem bem estranho, na verdade; pensei observando seus dentes. Perfeitos e brancos.

Nós conversamos por horas nesse dia.

No fim, quando o gerente, gentilmente, nos avisou que o estabelecimento fecharia em dez minutos, Harry se prontificou a me levar pra casa: ele alegou que eu estava muito "alta" para até mesmo chamar um táxi – o que não faria; eu pretendia aparatar. E quando lhe disse isto, ele zombou de mim, certo de que eu perderia uma perna no intento de chegar em casa rapidamente...

Não foi algo romântico de ser ouvir. E confesso que eu estava muito contrariada por ser tratada como uma pessoa mentalmente desequilibrada para achar o gesto dele galanteador, nem mesmo gentil.

Então, eu não o convidei para "tomar um café". Em verdade, eu acredito ter sentido até alivio quando ele se foi – ou eu deveria dizer: quando eu praticamente o escorracei de minha casa?

* * *

Não era surpreendente ele estar sozinho, Harry tinha períodos de "introspecção" depois de cada relação frustrada, quase como se quisesse cicatrizar as feridas que as mulheres sem coração que passaram por sua vida causavam – não que eu acreditasse realmente nisso, francamente. "Mulheres sem coração", eu digo, nem todas podem ser.

Só me choca o fato do fã clube "eu quero uma lasca de Harry Potter" não ter se manifestado até então. Você sabe: nada de cantadas descaradas que o fizesse corar até a raiz do cabelo; nenhuma emboscada que lhes prendesse – a ele e a astuta que elaborara o plano – _misteriosamente_ no elevador do ministério por, no mínimo, quatro horas; nenhuma disputa para saber quem tinha o direito de chamá-lo para sair primeiro (estou falando sério); nenhuma queda conveniente sobre seu colo... Tudo muito parado.

Era até aterrorizante, para falar a verdade. Como se a qualquer momento um bando de mulheres selvagens fosse o capturar. Eu sentia pena dele... Não pelos motivos de sempre – ter seus pais e padrinho assassinados; as responsabilidades que havia adquirido ainda em criança... É claro que por conta disso também - Harry era o tipo de homem que atraia mulher como imãs, bem, alguns homens também. E isso significa que provavelmente ele não podia, mesmo que desejasse, sofrer em seu canto, lamber as feridas, quietinho na dele, encontrando forças.

Ele era exposto demais para ter tempo para isso. Era sempre manchete. "Harry Potter sofre desilusão amorosa"; "Menino-que-sobreviveu chora por perdas na guerra, veja fotos na página 11". Meu Deus, eu nunca suportaria isso, minha vida esmiuçada dessa forma sensacionalista. E, eu creio, o admiro muito também pela dignidade como ele age quando seu nome é vinculado a todo tipo de "noticia" (falsas, com meias verdades ou, menos frequentemente – muito menos -, verdadeiras). Sem se alterar.

Não havia como não admirá-lo. E eu até entendo os idiotas que só o vêem superficialmente – sim, ele é lindo, é rico, famoso, poderoso, mas, em nome de Merlim, ainda, e principalmente, só um _homem_. -, Harry causa impressão quando visto da primeira vez e eu não vou mentir que a primeira coisa que reparei nele foi o modo como ele tratava bem todos e qualquer um.

Não, absolutamente. Eu vi o quanto era alto e tinhas os ombros largos – naquele momento eu teria dado de bom-grado toda minha fortuna para espalmar as mãos naquele tórax (e não só nele...) que mesmo sob a roupa eu juraria definido (sim, eu descobri acidentalmente - e eu juro em nome de todos os deuses que foi somente um acidente -, é definido, eu nunca iria cansar de descansar minha cabeça ali, deslizar minhas mãos... os lábios...); como brilhavam seus olhos verdes, como ele tinha um traseiro "apalpavelmente" delicioso (sim, eu o apertei tempos atrás como uma desavergonhada; em minha defesa digo que era muita tentação, uma oportunidade única e, por conta disto, indispensável. Ele estava muito a mão, e a minha tomou vida própria. Não me arrependo), e na boca, que era um show à parte.

Mas tarde – bem mais tarde, para minha vergonha devo confessar – tive a oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor (E, agora, até arriscaria a me encaixar no status de "boa colega de trabalho"). Harry é doce, agradável e inteligente – eu nunca teria reparado, ou me importado, se, numa das missões em campos onde ele era meu companheiro e chefe de equipe, não fosse obrigada a prestar atenção em suas instruções. Isto também me envergonha, mas naquele momento, eu adquiri uma nova, mesmo que ainda fraca, percepção de Harry Potter.

Ele também pode ter um humor horrível em alguns dias – o que me resulta engraçado, em principal quando ele raspa as mãos pelos cabelos com raiva e frustração -, e pode ser tão ou mais provocativo quanto qualquer mulher o é com ele. Apesar de gostar quando ele insinua sutilmente, tenho predileção quando ele esta com o humor de "quebrar regras", como intitulei.

E ele era exigente no que dizia respeito ao trabalho com os outros e ainda mais consigo mesmo. Competente. Podia ser arrogante. E era demasiadamente teimoso – Meu bom Merlin, como uma mula.

Não demorou muito para que eu confiasse quase cegamente em suas palavras no que dizia respeito a missões e estratégias. Então, eu era uma das únicas mulheres – entre solteiras, casadas e similares - daquele lugar que poderia conversar com ele sem parecer querer devorá-lo – entenda, eu _queria_ devorá-lo, mas não precisava demonstrar isso, não é mesmo? – com os olhos ou com insinuações.

Além disso, ele tem um charme todo especial quando está agindo como chefe ou quando está zangado. E ele luzia glorioso até mesmo em seu sofrimento: trabalhando até tarde, sempre com barba por fazer, olheiras, olhar brilhante (como sempre), porém sôfrego. Parecia um personagem trágico saído diretamente desses livros realistas, onde o herói fica desolado com a morte da amada.

-Hei, Free – ele deslizou as mãos distraidamente por minhas costas enquanto passava. – Quanto tiver tempinho pode vir até minha sala?

-Alguma coisa errada com meu projeto? – só pude resfolegar, observando-o se afastar em passos largos.

Ele me olhou por sobre os ombros, sorrindo para me tranqüilizar. – Só queria revisar a tática de invasão.

Não pude deixar de suspirar em alívio. – Não me assuste dessa maneira, Potter!

Ele estreitou a vista. – Tenha respeito quando falar com um superior, senhorita Demétrio – repreendeu em tom de mofa. - Ou eu posso castigá-la – ele ergueu a sobrancelha, um sorriso zombeteiro brincando em seus lábios. Eu estremeci. – Faya? Eu estou brincando... – Harry parecia preocupado, ele achou que eu tremia de medo? Me forcei a não rir, como alguém pode ser tão ingênuo?

Decidi que o melhor a fazer era ignorar - Eu estarei lá em instantes, Harry – ele me fitou por um longo momento, observando se eu aparentava apreensão.

Como ele não podia enxergar que eu teria _adorado_ ser castigada por ele? Em principal com as punições que _eu_ tinha em mente. Algo com uma corda, chantili e um armazém abandonado...

Suspiro antes de seguir o caminho para minha sala, em busca de alguns rascunhos da tática que utilizaríamos, antes de ir ao encontro de Harry.

* * *

Estou perdidamente apaixonada pelo que ele _realmente_ é. E o quero pra mim.

* * *

**(continua)**

**

* * *

**

N/a: Me empolguei um tanto no capítulo, admito. Rs.

Espero que tenham se divertido com a minha PO. Estou feliz porque a Luma já a odeia (lalala)

**Espero que tenham se divertido! E muito obrigada pelos comentários! *-***


	4. Chapter 4

**Como Matar Hermione Granger – em dez passos**

_Amor não é uma competição (mas estou vencendo)_

**Sinopse: **Harry Potter é por demais um "bom partido" para se encontrar solteiro. É uma pena que mais de uma pessoa tenha finalmente notado isso...

**B Á S I C O **_(tenha em mente, por favor)_:

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem. Revoltante, eu sei. Eu _ainda_ estou tentando lidar com isso.

**Quanto ao título:** Realmente, ele só quer demonstrar revolta. Por que? Você verá (rs). Então, não, não vou mostrar dez passos para matar a Herms.

**Spoiler:** Do primeiro até sétimo livros, excetuando-se o epílogo.

**Classificação:** Até onde eu sei, PG-13. Mas só Deus sabe o que pode acontecer por aqui. Eu pretendo, no entanto, seguir essa classificação.

**Advertências:** Pode conter linguagem obscena. Atualizações eventuais.

**Shipper:** Até o momento P.O/Harry/Hermione

* * *

**Capítulo três**

Hermione's Version - Sabotagem 101

* * *

Eu não tinha qualquer problema com todas as adoráveis namoradas de Harry.

Pausa.  
Além do fato de serem namoradas dele, eu quero dizer.

Porque não havia forma de elas serem suficientemente boas para ele; essa (pessoa boa o suficiente) era _eu_.

Sim, eu sou _tão_ terrivelmente arrogante por pensar dessa maneira, não sou? Quero dizer... Só porque eu sou a pessoa que melhor o conhece. Ou porque é a mim que Harry recorre todas as vezes que precisa de alguém para falar ou apenas ficar em silêncio... Porque sou eu seu refúgio. Ou porque nós não precisamos nos comunicar verbalmente. Realmente, eu não tenho qualquer razão para me sentir assim.

**[Flashback]**

- Oito semanas atrás -

Todos a minha volta estavam preocupados com minha reação – a exceção de Harry, que não conhecia minha obscura natureza possessiva. Ainda. - Francamente, eu não iria cometer nenhuma estupidez. Eu não era Ron. Ou Jorge. Ou a Gina.

Sou uma mulher centrada. Não importa se ao momento eu queria apenas aparatar com meu melhor amigo para o fim do mundo e fazê-lo de – Deus do céu - _não importa_.

_Apenas quando eu estava confiante o suficiente de que teria tempo para trazê-lo até mim. Apenas quando nós estávamos tão perto..._ as palavras surgiram amargamente em minha mente sem permissão, enquanto eu sorria tão encantadoramente quanto possível para a noticia de que Harry estava interessado em uma outra mulher, após meses. Mesmo que eu sentisse como um soco no estômago.

Eu não estava preparada – pra dizer no mínimo - para isso.

-Harry, eu estou tão feliz por você! – eu o abracei.

Gina fez uma careta atrás dele, me limitei a lhe lançar um olhar. Ela resmungou, mas parou de zombar.

**[Fim do flashback]**

-Por que você sempre faz isso?

Deixei minha mão sustentar o lado da cabeça, um sorriso curvando meus lábios enquanto a fitava ironicamente. Por que fazia isso? Era uma pergunta _tão_ difícil que sequer me dei ao trabalho de responder.

-Você deveria parar Hermione. Um dia, vai mesmo partir o coração dele.

Suspirei. Não é difícil somar dois com dois, eu penso. Mas ainda assim, há pessoas que não conseguem ver.

-Ele não vai se machucar, eu não permitiria – disse por fim.

Ela me ignorou:

- Você parece feliz com o jogo de gata e rato que tem com Harry; ele sempre volta pra você no final, não é mesmo? – ela nem tentou esconder a amargura.

-Oh, Melissa, por favor. Eu não posso acreditar que ainda ache que tive qualquer envolvimento com o fim de seu relacionamento com Harry.

Fui maquiavelicamente autêntica em minha demonstração de inocência. Mas ambas sabíamos o quão bem ela fazia em não acreditar em mim.

-Você é uma vaca, Granger.

Ri, lançando um olhar franco a ela. – Eu sinceramente não tenho nada contra você.

Melissa ergueu a sobrancelha, sorrindo de lado. – Graças a Merlim que não _mais_. Não é, meu bem?

Melissa Connor. Fora namorada de Harry há dois anos atrás. Uma das mais divertidas que ele tivera. Somos amigas agora. Praticamente sem mágoas.

Franzi o cenho. – Do que está falando?

Mel riu fitando-me como se fosse uma criatura do mau.

Eu não chegava a tanto...

- x -

Eu senti seu olhar antes que me abraçasse por trás e me dispensasse um sonoro beijo em meu rosto. Ri, afagando as mãos sobre meu estômago.

Harry sempre foi reservado, principalmente no que dizia respeito a toques. Mas, e aqui eu só posso supor, por nos conhecermos a tanto tempo e por termos passado pelo inferno incontáveis vezes, ele não tinha essa reserva comigo. Gostávamos de nos tocar. É inevitável.

-Alô, Harry.

-Mione.

Eu girei em seus braços e o abracei, meu rosto enterrando-se no vale entre seu pescoço e ombro e estremeci sob o cheiro de sangue seco. Ergui a cabeça a contragosto e o olhei com reprovação.

Ele me oferece um sorriso fraco, como quando fazia quando não tinha desculpas. Suspirei e tomando uma de suas mãos o puxei comigo, levando-o para meu quarto.

-_Foi um pequeno acidente_ – ele murmurou, quando eu ofeguei e quase guinchei ao observar com atenção a abertura em seu pescoço.

Não sangrava mais. Ao que parece, Harry fizera um dos feitiços meia-boca que aprendeu no ministério da magia; esses que lhe impedem de morrer por sangramento, mas não por uma infecção.

-Não havia nenhum medi-bruxo na sua operação? – indaguei com compostura, sem encará-lo. Do contrário, provavelmente, eu teria um ataque nervoso. Não podia me dar ao luxo ao momento, eu precisava tratar daquele ferimento horrível. E _então_ eu saberia exatamente quem estava ao seu lado e quem deveria estar guardando suas costas. Eu os estriparia.

-Hermione, realmente não é grande coisa. Veja...

Eu bloqueei do pensamento sua voz, ele estava com dor, mas nunca iria admitir isso. Imagino que já está consciente da energia a minha volta, eu poderia matar alguém, tamanho é o meu terror. Apesar disto, minha mãos trabalhavam com precisão cirúrgica, retirando cuidadosamente seu sobretudo. Sem tremor. Sem hesitação. _Diffindo._ E finalmente sua camisa.

Ele estava sentado (eu o havia colocado sentado) sobre a minha cama.

-Deus, Harry - Eu encontrei os olhos dele por um segundo. – Isso vai doer.

Ele riu roucamente. – Vá em frente.

Às vezes, sinto que vai chegar o dia em que irei enlouquecer de preocupação; não que faça qualquer diferença, porque não posso me afastar disso, recordo com um sorriso fraco.

-_Você tem que parar de me assustar assim._

-Sinto muito, Mione – ele disse suavemente, antes de beijar o topo de minha cabeça; respirei fundo, ainda com minha cabeça sobre seu peito.

Ergui-me para encará-lo. Meu desejo era enterrar meu rosto em sua pele, prendê-lo em um abraço e me preparar para estar sempre certa de que Harry nunca mais corresse qualquer perigo. Eu sei, é completamente irracional.

-Vai pedir para que eu tome mais cuidado?

-Você iria me ouvir dessa vez? – indaguei erguendo a sobrancelha. Ele riu me puxando para si, para que deitasse ao seu lado na cama. – Como se sente? – perguntei deixando que o toque dele me acalmasse.

-Eu estou ótimo. Pronto para outro feitiço - arranhei seu peito com força por conta da brincadeira de mal gosto. – _Ouch_ Mione, eu estava brincando!

-Eu sei. Não é realmente engraçado – contrapus, beijando suavemente o local em que anteriormente passara as unhas.

-Você sabe, ainda está ardendo – Harry murmurou, como se em queixume.

Lancei um olhar para seu peito, estava marcado como eu pretendia que ficasse. – Sinto muito.

Ele estreitou a vista. - Não, não sente.

Dei de ombros. – Você mereceu. Eu deveria tê-lo marcado todo – comentei, deslizando os dedos pelas marcas que fiz, meus olhos sobre elas.

Ele riu e lhe lancei um olhar intrigado, apenas para ver suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Você _quer_ me marcar todo? - virei os olhos. - _Oh Anjo, eu fui um menino tão malvado. O que vai fazer comigo, minha cara dominatrix? _– ele brincou.

_-Harry, pervertido_ – eu zombei de volta, mas sorria. Ele não tinha noção de quanto a ideia de tê-lo como meu escravo era... estimulante.

-Foi você quem começou a assinalar propriedade – apontou para seu peito nu como se fosse uma prova.

Meneei a cabeça e, buscando minha varinha, fiz um movimento para que os ferimentos sumirem. Observei sua pele um instante depois, pálida e firme e sem qualquer marca minha sob minha mão. Fiquei desapontada.

Harry me lançou um olhar confuso quando tornei a postar minha varinha sobre a pele dele. Seus olhos chocados enquanto eu recriava com a varinha uma das marcas de unha em seu peito. - Quero que se lembre de tomar cuidado com sua vida – disse calmamente, ao terminar o trabalho. - Você _não_ é imortal, Harry James Potter. E isto ficará aqui até que se dê conta disso.

Harry segurou entre suas mãos o meu rosto e me beijou a boca levemente. – Eu vou tomar cuidado, Mione. Eu sinto muito tê-la assustado.

Resmunguei qualquer incoerência enquanto o abraçava com firmeza. Novamente, nós caímos deitados sobre a cama. Em silêncio, nós acalmávamos um ao outro.

Mentalmente, eu fervilhava, no entanto. Me perguntava se Free veria aquela marca. _Minha_ marca.

Sorri sonolenta.

Para o bem dela, eu esperava que não.

* * *

**(Continua)**

* * *

**N/a:** Pois é, Hermione não dá ponto sem nó. Quem diria, né? HA.

**Observação** / Curiosidade / Whatever: _Dominatrix_ (que significa "mulher dominadora" ou "mestra") é uma mulher que exerce o papel "dominadora" em práticas de BDSM.

**Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada pelos comentários!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Como Matar Hermione Granger – em dez passos**

_Amor não é uma competição (mas estou vencendo)_

**Sinopse: **Harry Potter é por demais um "bom partido" para se encontrar solteiro. É uma pena que mais de uma pessoa tenha finalmente notado isso...

_(tenha em mente, por favor)_:

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem. Revoltante, eu sei. Eu _ainda_ estou tentando lidar com isso.

**Quanto ao título:** Realmente, ele só quer demonstrar revolta. Por que? Você verá (rs). Então, não, não vou mostrar dez passos para matar a Herms.

**Spoiler:** Do primeiro até sétimo livros, excetuando-se o epílogo.

**Classificação:** Até onde eu sei, PG-13. Mas só Deus sabe o que pode acontecer por aqui. Eu pretendo, no entanto, seguir essa classificação.

**Advertências:** Pode conter linguagem obscena. Atualizações eventuais.

**Shipper:** Até o momento P.O/Harry/Hermione

* * *

**Capítulo quatro – Como fisgar seu homem [**_em cinco simples passos_**]**

Free's Version - Primeiro passo

"Mas acontece que eu tenho esse vício

De gente difícil no amor"*

Então eu poderia me considerar sua amiga, nós saíamos algumas vezes, apenas para beber e Harry me levou ao cinema uma vez (apesar de ter estudado sobre os costumes trouxas, sobre este em especial, nada se compara a prática).

[Flashback]

Ergui a vista das minhas anotações e franzi o cenho, encarando-o por cima dos meus olhos de leitura. – Cinema?

-É, com pipoca, doces e refrigerante. A não ser que você esteja de dieta...

Estreitei minha vista, descansando meus óculos de leitura sobre a mesa. – Você acha que preciso de dieta? – ergue meu dedo em riste, antes de acrescentar, muito séria: – E tome cuidado com o que irá dizer, Harry Potter.

Ele fez questão de perpassar os olhos sobre o que podia ver do meu corpo no momento, só o meu busto, por estar sentada. - De forma alguma – disse com um sorriso. – Mas vocês, mulheres, vivem em dieta.

-A única dieta que faço é a do chocolate.

-Você não come... – ele pareceu ligeiramente decepcionado.

Eu o cortei:

- Pelo menos uma vez ao dia – disse solenemente. – Ordens médicas – acrescentei zombeteira.

Harry riu. – Você é estranha, Fred.

-Olha quem está falando, você tem uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, Potter.

Ele tocou a testa fazendo uma careta. – Sou mesmo, não é? Estranho, quero dizer.

-Oh Harry – o fitei penalizada. – Não era a sério. Você poderia ter o rosto todo retalhado e ainda seria meu amigo. Só porque eu sou _muito _linda, não significa que não queira ser vista como pessoas como você – acrescentei e ri com ganas ao observar o olhar dele quando finalmente entendeu que eu estava apenas brincando.

-Meu Deus, como você é pretensiosa! – comentou virando os olhos em mofa.

Eu me debrucei sobre a mesa, ignorando os pergaminhos sobre ela, aproximando-me a ponto de ficar face a face com ele. – _Sabe o que é_ – sussurrei como se segredasse. – _Eu tenho que manter minha reputação. _– Harry me lançou um olhar intrigado. -De princesa gelada – acrescentei virando os olhos e gesticulando, tornando ao meu lugar.

-Bom, faríamos um bom par. Sou o galã de meia pataca, prazer – ele estendeu a mão.

E, sem vontade, eu ri, fitando-o ansiosa.

Me incomodava aquele apelido que uma "colega" de trabalho me "agraciou". Como se eu fosse mesmo fria e indolente. Eu não queria que Harry me visse assim.

Os dedos dele me distraíram, tocando meus lábios. – Fazendo beicinho – falou encarando com um sorriso encantador minha boca.

Senti que corava. - Então... – desviei o olhar para a mesa, pegando o pergaminho a minha frente e fingindo examiná-lo. - Fale-me do cinema – pedi, arriscando um olhar de soslaio.

-Já foi alguma vez?

Eu o olhei com altivez, com a resposta na ponta da língua. "Mas é claro que eu já fui", mas eu não poderia mentir para ele, sequer para salvar meu orgulho. – Não, nenhuma. Só sei o significado disso por livros bruxos – então a minha curiosidade sobrepujou meu orgulho:

- É verdade que é um ritual trouxa feito por pessoas que são íntimas? – eu estava entusiasmada demais, nem sequer reparei na risada condescende de Harry.

-Bem, eu poderia lhe mostrar... – o moreno disse parecendo nervoso agora, deslizando uma das mãos sobre os cabelos desgrenhados, mas eu estava excitada demais pra notar, ver mais coisas _trouxas_! – O que acha da sexta, depois do expediente?

-Oh Harry ia ser _perfeito_! – eu exclamei animada com a perspectiva de conhecer mais um bizarro costume trouxa. – Quer dizer que você tem que comer pipoca e doces? Por quê?

A risada de Harry me atingiu em cheio e eu o encarei confusa. O que havia de engraçado?

[Fim do flashback]

O problema em tudo isso, é que eu não queria ser amiga. Quero dizer, _apenas_ amiga.

E pretendo solucionar isto.

* * *

Trama número 1: Arrancando o primeiro beijo dele no reveillon

-Três...! Dois...!

Harry se voltou para mim sorrindo.

Era a festa do ministério, nós, os aurores, fomos convocados – "impelidos" - a comparecer.

Eu tinha lugares melhores para estar, amigos com os quais queria compartilhar essa virada de ano, mas como um comunicado havia arruinado meus planos, recorri ao plano B. Além disso, não é tão mau assim...

-Um...!

Minhas mãos seguraram seu rosto surpreso - um sorriso ainda em meus lábios - e o trouxeram para perto. Eu toquei com os meus os lábios dele. Levemente.

Era a tradição. E eu _não_ queria me aproveitar dele. Não se o queria pra mim, de forma duradoura, quero dizer...

Gritos e felicitações foram ouvidos.

-Feliz Ano novo, sr. Potter – eu lhe disse ao ouvido, me separando dele ao instante e, sem mais, me afastei lhe oferecendo uma piscadela.

-Aonde você vai? – ele parecia perplexo.

Eu ri fingindo me intrigar com a pergunta dele, como se fosse óbvio. – Tenho muitas pessoas a quem cumprimentar! – retruquei andando, o burburinho de risos, champanhe sendo estourado e vozes me fazendo elevar a voz. - A gente se vê! Divirta-se bastante!

Mas é claro, eu não o vi o resto da noite, planejei cuidadosamente para que ele não me encontrasse. E tratei de me divertir com outras pessoas. Em especial um colega, muito divertido e um dos primeiros caras que eu tive contato no ministério.

Jared era um bom amigo e ele seria um ótimo namorado para qualquer mulher inteligente, se não fosse perdidamente apaixonado por sua ex-mulher (o processo de divórcio fora do tipo 'muito tenso' e Jared ainda se culpa por tudo... – aparentemente sua mulher, que era trouxa, não aceitou tranquilamente o fato de Jared não ter compartilhado toda a história de ser um feiticeiro antes do casamento... Basta dizer: simplesmente terrível).

-x-

Dois dias após o ano novo, e eu já estava voltando à rotina: tornando ao trabalho, quero dizer. Era uma quinta-feira.

Harry só apareceu no meu escritório quando estava me aprontando para ir embora, eu já estava desanimada quanto à eficácia do plano do réveillon, achando que havia posto tudo a perder.

-Hey.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar zangado, por ele ter aberto minha porta sem autorização, mas, principalmente, por ter levado um grande susto.

-Algum problema, Harry?

-Só queria saber de você, minha subordinada – ele brincou, encostado a porta. – Não apareceu na minha sala.

Eu sorri levemente, antes de retrucar:

-Você não me convidou para entrar.

Ele riu também, então, se afastou da porta e, postando as mãos no bolso do sobretudo, disse me lançando um olhar de curiosidade:

-Você sumiu na comemoração!

-Eu estava lá. Apenas acabei me distraindo com uns colegas.

-Colegas? – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, sorrindo maliciosamente.

O encarei confusa e depois, desanimada. – Você também? Meu Deus! Para o seu governo, eu e o Jared somos bons amigos.

Harry franziu o cenho - Esse cara não namora a recepcionista?

-Não, francamente. Nós não teríamos passado a noite juntos se ele tivesse uma namorada - Ele me lançou um olhar penetrante, e eu corei em resposta. – Eu não quis dizer isso, _seu_ mente suja! Jared é um bom amigo e nós conversamos bastante. _Só_ – afirmei categórica.

-Você não tem que me dar explicações...

O tom dele era irreverente demais, seu sorriso indulgente demais. Eu cruzei os braços, amuada. – É claro que sei disso.

-Eu estava pensando, você pode me contar sobre essa "amizade", enquanto bebemos alguma coisa no bar da esquina – ele deu um de seus passos largos na minha direção e inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse conspirando. – _Prometi para Marcy que ia arrancar de você qualquer coisa sobre esse Jared._

-Bem – eu me aproximei também, tocando seus ombros para me firmar enquanto me erguia na ponta dos pés para lhe falar ao ouvido. Eu não conseguia evitar tocá-lo. – _Diga a Marcy que não é da conta dela. Ou de qualquer outra pessoa._

-Não seja ciumenta, Free. Você conhece a necessidade _inata_ que Marcy tem de ter novos _amigos_.

Eu só não pude evitar rir, meu rosto indo ao encontro do ombro dele, me abalançando precariamente sobre ele. Que era muito alto.

-Marcy realmente é uma colecionadora de "amiguinhos" – comentei.

E eu juro que tentei me afastar, ainda rindo-me, mas as mãos de Harry, de alguma forma, se encontravam ao meu redor, me retendo.

As minhas próprias caíram ao longo do meu corpo, meu riso morrendo devagar e eu sabia que deveria fitá-lo, mas evitava mesmo assim.

Mas calma, ergui a vista. – Bom, Harry. Não vai dar para lhe contar sobre minha noite "tórrida" hoje – falei, brincando. – Tenho um compromisso inadiável. Mas você pode fazer uma listinha de todas as respostas que Marcy quer, e adiamos o confronto para amanhã, depois do expediente. Garanto tirar todas as suas dúvidas. Ou as possíveis, ao menos.

A porta foi aberta novamente. – Princesa? Vamos, eu ainda quero...

Harry não se afastou imediatamente, mesmo sob a mira de Jared. E eu virei os olhos, exasperada, afastando-me dele quase a contragosto, as mãos dele (de Harry) sendo obedientes dessa vez.

-Será que tem alguma placa que eu não perceba na minha porta que diga "entre sem bater"?

Jared riu suavemente, acenando com a cabeça para Harry e me cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto. – Me desculpe.

Eu suspirei dramaticamente. – Só porque você é muito lindo – disse divertida.

Ele riu novamente, corando. Jared era mesmo uma gracinha, pena que esteja tão envolvido por aquela mulher horrível. – Vamos?

Olhei para Harry, numa piscadela. – A gente se vê.

-Divirtam-se.

O fitei confusa. – Bem, passar a noite reformulando uma estratégia de ataque que deve estar na mesa do chefe as sete não é exatamente meu hobby preferido - Harry riu abertamente desta vez. – Você não precisa ficar tão feliz porque eu passarei a noite acordada, pensei que fosse meu amigo, Potter – disse erguendo a sobrancelha.

Para o meu deleite, ele corou furiosamente.

-Posso ajudá-los de alguma forma? – perguntou prestativo, como uma espécie de desculpa.

-Nós não o faríamos perder sua noite – Jared retrucou. – Não se preocupe, sr. Potter.

Eu ri. – Você fala como se Harry fosse meu pai. Eu não preciso mais de permissão pra sair.

-Ora, eu só estou dispensando educadamente ajuda.

-O que muito me espanta, pela quantidade enorme de trabalho que temos.

-Vamos, princesa, tenho certeza que não vai querer meter o senhor Potter nessa furada.

Eu o olhei incerta, mas assenti. – Como sempre, você está certo. É Harry, acho que estamos lhe dispensando dessa vez...

-Você não parece muito certa.

-Não insista, ou eu acabo me jogando sobre você... – suspirei, ambos os homens me fitaram. – e implorando para que se mantenha acordado comigo, fazendo o bendito trabalho.

* * *

(Continua)

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei, eu sei. Uma vida sem atualizar.

Não tenho desculpas...

*Difícil – Marina Lima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo cinco**

- Just good friends, really really good friends… -

"When you gonna realize,

That you don't even have to try any longer?

Do what you want to"*

**[ Dez minutos atrás ]**

-Oh, Hermione, tudo estava muito delicioso!

Gina fitou Free. – Hermione é uma cozinheira de mãos cheias, você vê?

Rony engasgou com o macarrão que comia e lançou um olhar para a irmã que sorriu de lado. O ruivo respirou fundo. – Ela é maravilhosa, não há nada que Hermione não possa fazer...

-Muito engraçado.

-Quero dizer, ela fez um** suflê** de comer chorando... – Rony comentou.

-Oh, mesmo? Você pode me passar a receita? E desse Fettuccine maravilhoso, qual é o segredo?

Hermione riu com sarcasmo meneando a cabeça. – Quando Ron disse "chorando", ele quis dizer literalmente – respondeu, sob gargalhadas dos irmãos Weasley. – E, quanto ao Fettuccine, posso lhe dar o número do restaurante em que _comprei_ tudo isso, serve? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Aos restaurantes italianos! – Harry ergueu sua taça de vinho, sorrindo levemente quando Hermione o acompanhou no brinde. Enquanto Free parecia um pouco horrorizada:

-Eu... me desculpe eu não quis...

Hermione riu dando de ombros. – Não se preocupe. Alguém quer sobremesa?

**[Fim do Flashback]**

Talvez eu tenha exagerado. Principalmente agora, ao realizar que fiz papel de boba na frente de meus amigos.

Eu suspirei quando encontrei os olhos dele. Com um pequeno sorriso torto, Harry me fitava muito divertido, fingindo espiar para ver se tudo estava "fora de perigo" e que estava tudo bem entrar na cozinha. Certificando-se de que não iria ser atingido por um feitiço.

Dei de ombros.

-Eu sou um fracasso na cozinha.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Bem, eu pensei que tínhamos acertado isso há anos atrás – zombou aproximando-se. Talvez eu devesse enfeitiçá-lo. – Vamos lá, Mione. Eles só estavam te provocando, além disso, a comida está mesmo deliciosa.

-Porque foi encomendada no bistrô italiano da esquina – retruquei ironicamente. – Eu não poderia sequer fazer aquele molho de tomates.

Assentindo lentamente com a cabeça, Harry retrucou com seriedade:

– Eu sei.

-Harry!

Ele riu. – Não é importante. Eu acho meio que adorável você ser assim tão patética na cozinha - eu o fitei em choque e ele gargalhou me abraçando. – Só brincando. Venha, Free ficou preocupada que tenha se ofendido com o comentário dela.

Virei os olhos. – Não é culpa dela, como poderia saber que sou um zero à esquerda na cozinha? Ou que, por conta disso, você se sente obrigado a me alimentar algumas vezes na semana, pois odeia que eu "coma sempre comidas industrializadas" e por ter medo que 1. Se eu tentar cozinhar pra mim, acabe no hospital por intoxicação alimentar ou 2. Eu morra por inanição.

Ele riu. – Deus, você é terrivelmente exagerada! Nós tínhamos um problema e encontramos a solução ideal: eu cozinho, você come!

-Eu não lembro de tê-lo ajudado ou mesmo acordado com sua "solução ideal".

-Você não estava reclamando também – Harry retrucou sorrindo maroto. – "Oh Harry isso é tão bom" – ele usou uma voz de falsete, que simplesmente parecia _muito_ errada. Basta dizer: se alguém o ouvisse, não estaria certo de que estávamos falando _literalmente_ de comida. – "Por favor, mais, eu quero mais" – ele continuou e eu me rendi, rindo.

-Idiota.

-Também te amo - virei os olhos, fingindo-me impaciente quando ele me beijou o rosto.

-Vamos, querida, todos estão esperando.

Com um suspiro, assenti.

**[Flashback]**

**- Alguns anos atrás -**

-Havia esse livro de receitas... – ela disse baixinho. – O vendedor havia dito que era muito popular, pois suas receitas eram deliciosas e muito bem explicadas. Eu realmente achei que, seguindo um livro, eu me sairia bem.

Harry não pode mais conter o riso. Ele ficou horrorizado quando observou lágrimas caíram dos olhos de sua amiga e ela se afastava dele, com expressão inegável de dor.

-Deus, Mione – exclamou erguendo os braços para abraçá-la.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar frio que teria feito qualquer pessoa parar, enquanto secava as lágrimas com brusquidão. Harry obviamente não era qualquer pessoa e sequer hesitou um passo enquanto ia ao encontro da amiga e a abraçou mesmo sob seu ar 'ameaçador'; ele considerou que o olhar desagradável dela perdia a intenção enquanto as lágrimas caiam.

Ela o empurrou, mas o moreno apertou mais o abraço, seu rosto no ombro dela enquanto ela soluçava com frustração. – Me desculpe, eu não fiz de propósito. Não importa, não importa - as palavras dele pareciam enfurecê-la mais.

-Era para o seu aniversário! Eu passei todo o dia fazendo aquela coisa – ela exclamou lutando novamente para se afastar. – Deus, eu não acredito que me dei a esse trabalho – Hermione quase cuspiu em rancor.

Harry suspirou, acalmando a si mesmo. – Eu não sabia que era importante para você. Mione, eu não queria zombar. Por favor...

-Não importa.

-Por favor, eu não sou tão estúpido assim. Eu sinto muito por ter rido. Eu tenho certeza que você deu seu melhor. Você é incrível em outras milhares de coisas, Mione.

Ela virou o rosto, chateada demais para ouvir as palavras de consolo de Harry. Ela não queria ou precisava de consolo! Ela queria ser boa! Boa cozinheira. Por que ela não podia? Ela era a melhor em praticamente tudo que fazia, por que não podia ser nisso também?

Harry beijou seu queixo e suavemente secava suas lágrimas de remorso. Ela já não tentava se afastar. O moreno sabia, no entanto, que Hermione ainda estava magoada e ele precisava apagar isto o quanto antes.

Ela suspirou com surpresa quando ele teve o lóbulo de sua orelha em sua boca. Os olhos dela procurando pelos dele, de imediato, enquanto se voltava para o amigo.

O moreno acariciou seu rosto e dispensou um curto beijo em sua boca entreaberta. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados ainda em choque quando Harry repetiu o movimento. – _Obrigado_. Eu realmente sinto muito que não tenha dado certo... E eu sei o quanto você odeia que as coisas não saiam como planejado. Mas, anjo, está tudo bem. Eu amei meu presente.

-Mesmo que ele não seja comestível? – ela acrescentou com sarcasmo, seu sorriso sem brilho ou emoção.

-Não estava tão mal assim – ele respondeu, incerto.

-Oh Harry, você é um péssimo mentiroso – ela fungou, abraçando-o.

-Está tudo bem, Mione – ela registrou a voz dele. Harry lhe dispensou um pequeno beijo no ombro.

Espirando, as mãos dela se enroscaram no pescoço dele, puxando-o para perto. – Eu sinto _tanto_ – ela murmurou. – Eu realmente pensei que, se seguisse o _estúpido_ livro – ele se absteve de rir, sabendo que aquela expressão era quase uma blasfêmia para a amiga. – eu conseguiria fazer um jantar delicioso e impressioná-lo. Deus, nem mesmo seguindo instruções eu posso cozinhar. Patético.

-Por sorte, eu não sou seu amigo porque espero ser alimentado.

-Não é engraçado – ela gemeu em seu pescoço.

Harry riu suavemente. – Oh é sim, você não vê? Parece que encontramos mais uma coisa em que Harry Potter é melhor que Hermione Granger. Infelizmente, ainda é preciso contar nos dedos de uma só mão tais atos - Ele ficou aliviado quando conseguiu um sorriso fraco dela. – Vamos, minha donzela não prendada, vou lhe mostrar meus segredos – ele disse erguendo a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

-O que pretende me ensinar?

-Vamos começar com algo simples, está bem?

-Algo como ferver água? Eu suponho que possa fazer isso.

Harry riu do tom dela, seco e depreciativo. Ele a abraçou de lado, a dirigindo até a pia da cozinha. – Essa é minha garota.

Hermione revirou os olhos enquanto um pequeno sorriso, contra sua vontade, surgia entre seus lábios.

-x-x-

-Mais força Hermione – ele instruiu, enquanto ela sovava a massa entre as mãos. – Assim, mais força – ela o ouviu atrás de si, as mãos dele erguendo e afastando os cabelos dela para o lado.

A morena podia imaginar a intenção dele. Por alguma razão, ele adorava dispensar beijos inocentes em seu pescoço. Era uma provocação, desde que ele aprendera que ela era susceptível. Seus olhos se fecharam em antecipação, seus movimentos cessando... Mas o toque não veio, ao contrário, a mão dele sobre a dela, apertando, quase a faz saltar – Não pare – disse, e ela assentiu minimamente e gemeu com frustração quando Harry lhe ofereceu um beijo de boca aberta em seu pescoço.

-Deus, Harry! Eu nunca vou aprender qualquer coisa se você me tocar assim. Você _sabe_ que meu pescoço é um ponto sensível.

-Eu sei – ele assentiu sem qualquer pingo de pesar, deslizando o nariz sobre a pele dela. – Tão bom. Seu cheiro é tão bom...

Ela girou o corpo para encontrar o olhar dele, sabendo que ele tinha mais o que falar do que seu cheiro agradável. – O quê?

Harry anelou: - Hermione, você precisa entender que há coisas mais importantes que saber cozinhar. Meu amor, eu realmente não me importo com sua habilidade, ou a falta dela, no caso, na cozinha - A mulher abaixou a vista. – Diga que entende isso.

Quando Hermione voltou a olhá-lo, um minuto depois, viu que ele estava resoluto em obter uma resposta. Mas ela não estava preparada para admitir a derrota ainda. Harry suspirou ao ver a determinação dela. – Você _não_ é incompetente por não saber uma única coisa, Mione.

Harry beijou sua testa. – Anjo?

-Eu não gosto de...

-Eu sei, eu sei.

-Por que eu não posso fazer isso? Quando você faz parecer tão simples – ela parecia uma criança se queixando por não ter o maior pedaço de sua sobremesa favorita. Era incrivelmente adorável.

-Eu não sei, é realmente muito injusto. - Ela lhe lançou um olhar e sob o sorriso de Harry, a morena virou os olhos. – Hei...

Os olhos dela se ergueram com curiosidade para encontrar os dele. Ela deixou que ele acariciasse o lado de seu rosto, deslizando o polegar abaixo de seu olho, como se estivesse secando as lágrimas que ela havia derramado mais cedo.

-Está tudo bem se você não é boa em tudo, eu não acho que eu poderia ser amigo de alguém perfeito.

Hermione riu sem vontade, desviando o olhar. Segundos depois ela sentiu o beijo dele no topo de sua cabeça e então na linha de seu queixo.

Ela não ficara tão atordoada como da primeira vez que ele tocara seus lábios com os dele. Ela _esperava_ esse toque desta vez. O roçar de seus lábios, sempre muito inocentemente.

E ela riu, retribuindo o _toque_. Não era um beijo. Era um toque. Ou uma vertente de seu significado, pelo mesmo.  
Hermione teve certeza disto quando os dentes dele mordiscaram seu lábio inferior, puxando-o levemente antes que ele o sugasse, muito levemente. Ela anelou antes de, novamente, fazer o mesmo que ele fizesse com sua boca.

Ele dispensou ao ambiente um som gutural de aprovação que fez a cabeça dela girar enquanto os lábios dele tocavam _realmente_ os seus, no que não poderia ser nomeado de outra forma senão "um beijo".

Seus olhos pregados no do outro, suas bocas vorazes por conhecimento, suas mãos encontrando um caminho: braços, cintura, tórax, rosto, pescoço, costas. O corpo dela preso entre o dele e o balcão. O inclinar do corpo dele sobre ela. As pontas dos pés dela. Um braço dele moldando sua cintura.

Suspiro.

Riso.

Busca por fôlego.

_Toques_ de lábios.

Tudo de novo e de novo.

Ela realmente não saberia dizer como acontecera, se lhe pedissem para ser sequencial. Ela não sabia se fora a sua ou a blusa dele que caíra no chão em primeiro lugar. E ela não saberia explicar porque seu enojo com sua capacidade nula em cozinha havia se transformado em gemidos de aprovação. Só podia fazer ideia de como terminara por cima de Harry no chão da cozinha dele, sem roupa ou ar. Enquanto tudo parecia queimar a sua volta.

Porque em um momento eles estavam apenas tentando cozinhar, então ele a estava consolando... e no outro ela estava retirando sua camisa enquanto o beijava de volta. Uma e outra vez. Desabotoando cada botão sem pressa, deixando que Harry fizesse o mesmo com sua blusa. Em seguida vieram os toques e tudo que ela podia lembrar é que não queria retirar suas mãos dele ou que precisava das mãos dele em seu corpo.

Tudo se transformara tão rapidamente em descobrir, encontrar, testar, provar, balbuciar, aquecer, provocar, respirar, sugar, arquear, gemer, deslizar... Não necessariamente nesta ordem.

[**Fim do flashback]**

* * *

(continua)

* * *

* Put Your Records on, por Corinne Bailey Rae


End file.
